


Mac in the Sack

by Angylsmuse, Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Double the Fun [9]
Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, Vic and Mac wake up after their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac in the Sack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2002.

Alex woke to the odd sensation of a warm body on either side of him, and he remained motionless until his brain woke up enough for him to remember why. He opened his eyes and looked at the two dark heads on his chest, one so familiar and the other so new. He'd brought Mac into their bed because he'd known that Vic wanted him, that Vic had always wanted him, but he found that he wanted Mac to stay for himself as well.

The cocky ex-thief was hotter than hell and actually pretty vulnerable once you got past that tough guy act. Despite his love for Vic, Alex was glad to have the younger man with them as well. He might even manage to keep them stable enough to avoid the frequent scenes the two identical men suffered through.

Alex carefully shifted out from between his two lovers and headed for the washroom. When he returned a few minutes later, they'd moved together and were lying entwined in the middle of the bed. As he watched, a frown crossed Vic's forehead, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked startled for a moment when he saw Mac, then pleased, then he started to look around nervously, relaxing when he found Alex at the foot of the bed. He started to say something, but Alex stopped him by holding up a finger against his lips.

A devilish grin appeared on Alex's face, and he slowly crawled up the bed on all fours till he reached Mac's waist. He settled over the still sleeping man and started to lick the soft cock nestled against his thigh.

Vic silently chuckled as he took in Alex's expression. The older man looked like a kid in a candy store, which in a way he was. God knew Vic thought Mac was a delectable treat. With that thought in mind, the ex-cop began to contribute to Mac's wake up call.

Carding his fingers through the mink-like pelt on the ex-thief's flesh, Vic searched out Mac's nipples, teasing them into a very wakeful state even as he began working his way across the younger man's collarbone to an Adam's apple he began to suck and lave with hunger. Letting his free hand drift down, Vic gently stroked Alex's hair, wanting to feel connected to both his lovers.

Alex was licking the hardening length enthusiastically, as much for his own pleasure as Mac's. He loved the taste of his young lover. An idea struck him, and his tongue moved from Mac's cock to Vic's, which was so conveniently nearby, alternating between the two, comparing their flavors.

He grinned up at Vic. "Just doing a taste test, beautiful. I think I may have two favorites now." He returned his attention to Mac's rigid shaft, licking and sucking then sliding the full length into his throat. A strangled moan made him look up, and sparkling green eyes met sleepy brown.

Being wakened by someone sucking his cock wasn't a new sensation for Mac. Being awakened by that while another someone explored the rest of his body, however, was. Moaning at the feeling of those two talented mouths working him, Mac arched upward, his brain slowly following his body into wakefulness, telling him just who those amazing lips belonged to.

Opening his eyes as much as he was able, Mac stared down into the pools of emerald lust set in the most perfect face he could imagine - the only question he had was, was it Vic or Alex down there? Then whichever of the men had been suckling on his neck lifted his head to kiss him, and the ex-thief saw the quick wink of an earring in his ear.

_Okay, Vic up here, Alex down there,_ he moaned to himself, reaching out to stroke both of the identical men, groaning as he did so. "Jesus, if this is the kind of wake up call you Things give, sign me up every day."

"This?" Vic chuckled softly before diving in to claim his partner's lips. "Hell we're being lazy this morning; our wake ups are usually a lot more energetic," he teased.

Taking Mac's lips delicately, Vic spent long moments learning the taste and feel of the most voluptuous mouth he'd ever seen. Where Alex's was sardonic and passionate - and perfectly suited to him - Mac's mouth was... lush. There was no other word for it.

Pillowy lips that puffed when kissed too long so as to embody the phrase 'bee stung', drawn up into a perfect cupid's bow. On anyone else they would have been pretty; on Mac they were sensual, an invitation to sin. And Vic was accepting.

Sliding down the bed so that he was wedged behind Alex, Vic gently pried the plump cheeks of Mac's ass open and, for the first time, tasted his new lover.

Mac gave a yelp at the feel of Vic's tongue probing his anus and fought to keep from bucking forward into Alex's mouth. Oh god, that was... Then the limber invader pressed inside, and Mac couldn't help it; he whined, pushing back against Vic, then forward into the wet heat that was Alex's mouth.

"Jesus," he moaned, rocking back and forth between the two identical men, his hands unclenching from the sheets to card through their dark, silky hair. "Remind me to take some vitamins if you decide to get more energetic next time, okay?"

Alex's chuckle vibrated along his cock, and Mac gasped, repeating the sound when Vic drove his tongue in further. _God, I am so fucking wrecked,_ Mac groaned to himself. "Will one of you stop playing around and fuck me?" he demanded, though there was a bit of a pleading tone to it.

Alex chuckled again, letting Mac slip out of his mouth momentarily to reply. "Sorry, Macky, I'm not a contortionist, and I'm rather busy at the moment. Talk to Vic." He swallowed Mac's cock again, taking it deep into his throat, then pulling back to lick and suck him.

He reached down with one hand until he found Vic's erection, and he closed his fingers around it, wanting to pleasure both his lovers. Soon though, it wasn't enough, and he pulled off again, ignoring Mac's whine of protest. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and hurriedly prepared himself. He grinned at Mac's wide-eyed expression and settled on his side, back to Mac.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Fuck me." He wiggled his ass at Mac.

Vic surged up the younger man's back and grabbed the lube back from Alex, slicking his cock fast. "Jesus, Mac," he breathed as he slotted himself behind the younger man. "Do you know how long I've wanted to? Fuck you I mean," he trailed off as he nipped at his partner's throat.

Watching Alex cozy up to Mac's cock was such a turn on that he thought he'd come on the spot. Reaching between Mac and Alex, Vic traced the cleft of his other self's ass, fingers dipping slightly into the sweet ring of muscle he knew so well. Listening to Alex's soft whimpers of need had Vic rubbing into Mac's own ass with a needy motion.

Gently removing his finger, Vic wrapped it around Mac's ready to explode cock and slotted it between Alex's cheeks even as he guided himself between Mac's. Hand still brushing the flesh of both his lovers, Vic growled softly in Mac's ear. "Fuck him, Mac; I wanna see you take him. He likes it, you know, even though he doesn't let people do it a lot. Alex is a total ass fuck slut. One day I'll tell you a little bedtime story that has him and candle wax and chilies in it. I think you'll get a 'rise' out of it."

Rubbing his own flared head against Mac's sweet nether portal, Vic continued to whisper dirty little words in his partner's ear, nipping and laving on the succulent globe as he did so. "Take him, Mac; shove your pretty cock into his tight ass. Make him scream as you core him good. Lemme feel you take him," the ex-cop continued, teasing both Mac and Alex's flesh with his busy hands as he slowly breached Mac's tight ass but not further. He wanted to glide into Mac as Mac slid into Alex.

Panting, on the verge of hyperventilating from the hot rasp of Vic's voice in his ear and the incomplete feelings of taking and being taken, Mac snaked an arm around each of the identical men bracketing him. Grabbing Alex's hip with one hand and Vic's ass with the other, Mac pulled. His breath hissed out in a low groan as his erection pressed into Alex's willing body as he was simultaneously impaled by Victor's cock.

"Jesus fucking..." Mac gasped, freezing in place, fighting the need to follow the demands of his body and come right then and there. "Give me a - shit!" Any attempt at rational thought fled when Alex started rippling his muscles around his cock and Vic began rocking in and out of his body in the same rhythm.

Any form of higher brain function evaporated at that point and, with a rush of coarsely whispered Cantonese, Mac joined in the action, powering back and forth between one man and the other, fucking and being fucked with mindless abandon.

Alex was reduced to the mindless, whimpering slut Vic called him when he felt Mac slide inside him after Vic's hot words. He arched his back, bucking back against Mac to take him deeper, and grabbed the hand Mac had on his hip to drag it to his dripping erection. "Fuck me," he whined, "fuck me hard, Macky!" He writhed wantonly, wanting it, wanting him.

"You feel so good, so hot and thick inside me, filling me like Vic's filling you. It's like you're both fucking me," he moaned. "He's so good at that, isn't he? _Gospodi, kak khorosho_ ," he groaned, falling back into Russian, feeling possessed and loving every second of it.

Vic bit down on Mac's shoulder, grunting hard as he began to increase the speed of his strokes. He was too close; this was too hot for words. Jesus god, he was actually _in_ Mac Ramsey, inside the man he'd wanted subconsciously from almost the minute they'd met. He was _taking_ Mac. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," he whined softly as he continued to increase the speed and depth of his strokes. Then there was Alex, his beautiful, lush Alex, whimpering and begging like he normally made Vic. Hearing the older man lose control and revert to Russian, listening to the breathy gasps and moans of both men as they took and were taken, his hand slid around Mac's waist of its own accord. Wedging itself in between the moving bodies, Vic let his fingers make a V around Mac's moving erection so he could feel as well as hear Alex being taken. It was too much. With one last, savage thrust inside of his new lover, Vic came, groaning out his passion between clenched teeth.

Consumed by the heat surrounding and penetrating him, Mac lapsed between English and Cantonese, begging, ordering, pleading with the other men not to let him go.

The feel of Vic's fingers on him while he slammed into Alex's body started a spiraling downward for Mac, one that bottomed out when he felt the hot splash of Vic's semen inside him. "Yes, fuck yeah," he rasped, clenching his ass down tight on Vic's cock while pumping Alex's erection, his hips rocking feverishly between the two. Oblivion beckoned, then overtook him as he came, spurting deep into the older man's body, his own clamping down around Vic's shaft in reaction.

Alex heard Vic's cries as he came, recognizing the sounds he made and almost able to feel Vic's convulsions as he remembered the many times he'd felt that. At the same time he felt Mac coming inside him, Vic's fingers touching them where they were joined, Mac's hand on his cock, and he wailed wordlessly as he climaxed.

He lay on his side, spooned in front of Mac, who was still buried inside him, a hand from each of his lovers on him, and he nearly purred with contentment. He'd brought Mac home for Vic, at least at first, but he was keeping him for both of them. He finally responded to an earlier comment of Mac's.

"Can do wake up calls like this every morning, but you have to be here to get them." He tossed the offer out, knowing perfectly well that he was going to shock the hell out of both the other men.

Mac tensed imperceptibly at the off hand comment, immediately losing the boneless post coital lethargy but struggling not to show it. As a joke, it was the least funny one he'd ever heard, and it drove home all too well the fact that soon he'd be back in his own apartment, alone.

"Yeah, right," he answered, forcing a laugh into his voice. "Like I want to get up in that early in the morning to drive over here so you two can wake me up. Interesting idea, but I need more sleep than that."

"He means you need to move in with us, Mac," Vic chimed in, kissing the younger man's neck softly and silently hoping the tension wasn't because he hated the idea. "It should be pretty obvious by now that Alex has a lousy bedside manner - but then again he's an assassin. No manners at all," Vic continued to tease.

"Say yes, Mac - please? Sleep with us at night; wake up with us in the morning. You're _our_ third corner. We need you, don't we, 'Lex?" he questioned the love of his life quietly. However, when Vic got Alex alone, he'd have to make sure that the older man was really okay with this - with the three of them.

Alex shook his head in disbelief at Mac's misunderstanding. "Of course we do. Having to drug and kidnap you every night would get boring, don't you think?" Green eyes sparkled mischievously. "I didn't go to all the trouble of getting you here just to let you get away, Ramsey." He glanced at Vic, grinning. "Can we keep him, hunh, hunh?"

He wiggled a little against Mac, sighing when the younger man slipped out of him. He rolled over to face Mac, looking at him searchingly. "We do want you here with us, Mac. If that's what you want? I know you love Vic," he added quietly, "and I know he loves you too."

Vic grinned at his lover and reached out to caress his face. "I'd love to keep him, 'lex. But he's gotta want to stay too. And I love you more than I can say. You're a good man, my love," Vic husked before cuddling closer to Mac. "Stay with us, Ramsey. Make a home with us. We need you and you need us. You know you do."

Mac had a sudden, desperate, craving for a cigarette. Only problem was, he somehow doubted that Alex had grabbed a pack or his lighter when he'd dragged him over here. Did he want to stay? What a fucking joke! Yeah, he wanted to, but if he gave them what they wanted and moved in, then leaving when they finally got tired of whatever wild hair had goaded them into this would be all the harder. Better to keep a little distance and try to salvage some shred of his sanity.

"Doesn't look like there's enough closet space for me here," Mac quipped, nodding toward the doublewide folding doors. "No way I'm living out of boxes or suitcases for... " Not wanting to mention his belief that if it did happen, it wouldn't last long, Mac shrugged and managed a grin. "No wrinkles in the Versace, please!"

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, you'd have to deal with the lack of space for a while, but we're looking for a new place, one that's unbugged." He frowned irritably. "You should come with us when we're house-hunting. We need to find something that we all like and that's big enough for all of us and whatever hobbies we want." He glanced over at Vic. "I'm thinking we need at least the size of my home in New Orleans. What do you think?"

He looked back at Mac. "You might as well just say yes now, you know. I'll just keep hauling you back here till you realize that you belong with us, Macky. I might start to get annoyed with the added effort after a few years though. Save us all some energy that can be used in much better ways." He smiled suggestively.

Vic laughed softly and nipped at the younger agent's shoulder blade. "He'll do it too, Mac. You may as well just give in gracefully. As for closet space - the closet in the spare bedroom is empty right now. Consider the entire room a walk in closet, with a bed for the odd sneak fuck.

"You're going to stay, Mac," Vic finished in a voice that was silken steel. "You belong with us, to us, just like we belong to you. And trust me when I say that you really don't want to see 'lex get annoyed. It's not pretty," Vic winked at his love and blew him a silent kiss. "It's actually scarier than the Director during PMS."

"Well," Mac grinned, sprawling back against the pillows and looking up at the two older men, "can't have Alex annoyed, can we." He winked at them and folded his arms behind his head, assuming a regal air. "I can give in as gracefully as the next guy, especially if it means I get wake up calls like this one every morning."

Ignoring his ever increasing need for a smoke and glad that he had enough skill in concealing his feelings to keep his inner conflict from showing, Mac cocked an eyebrow and looked from Vic to Alex. "So, Things, what's for breakfast?"

Vic looked from Alex to Mac and back again then grinned. "I'd say... you!" he chuckled then pounced on the younger man, devouring Mac's lips as he'd wanted to do for so long.

Pinning Mac's arms back on the bed, Vic looked over his shoulder at his darker half. "Heads or tails, 'lex? I can vouch for the tail - it was delicious," the ex-cop half growled, half purred as his eyes returned to his partner's and became hooded with lust and love. "Just like you are, Mac."

A devilish expression on his face, Alex didn't delay long enough to reply verbally. Instead, he moved so that he was stretched out on his belly between Mac's legs, which were over his shoulders. His tongue flicked over the stretched muscle, licking curiously, and a sound of pleasure escaped him.

"I can taste both of you," he murmured happily, his mouth once again closing over Mac. He probed hungrily at his new lover, tasting his musk and Victor's seed. He could get used to this very easily. Even now, he thought he was falling in love with the brash ex-thief, but he certainly wasn't going to tell _him_ that. At least not yet. Not till he'd made sure of him.

His senses quickly overwhelmed by the attention both men were giving him, Mac arched up off the bed, held in place by Vic's grip on his arms and Alex's presence between his legs. They were setting him on fire, burning him with their mouths and hands, and right now he didn't give a flying fuck if that happened in truth - it just felt too good.

Licking his lips hungrily, Mac darted a glance toward Vic's rapidly filling erection, then shifted his gaze to meet his partner's eyes. "I'm definitely hungry, Vic. And not for your cooking." He twitched and gasped as Alex slowly worked his tongue inside his body, the act only making him want the other men all the more. "Hungry for both of you."

Vic crawled up Mac's body and straddled the younger man's head, placing his cock in front of Mac's mouth. "Then go ahead and eat, Mac. Wouldn't want to be accused of causing you to starve to death," he smirked down at his partner.

At the same time Alex raised his head and smiled wickedly at the ex-thief. "We can't have you going hungry," he purred, agreeing with Vic. He knelt up, settling between Mac's widespread legs and rubbed the head of his cock against his opening. As loose and slick as Mac was, it took only a moment for Alex to slide inside him, pulling his hips up onto his lap as he drove deep.

"God, yes," he groaned, then leaned forward to lick Vic's shoulder. "Macky has some good ideas, doesn't he?"

Vic purred at the thought. "I find myself suddenly hungry too," he replied after long moments. Swinging himself around on the bed so that he was within reach of Mac's cock and Mac within reach of his, Vic didn't waste any time swallowing the younger man whole. He came up for air only long enough to smack his lips together and comment on just how much he liked Hong Kong cuisine.

Alex stared down at his two lovers hungrily feeding on each other's cocks while Mac's ass clenched around him, and he groaned. His hands reached out, seemingly of their own volition, to pet and stroke the two men, and he gasped. "God, you two are so fucking hot, so gorgeous, I love watching you, can hardly believe you're both mine. Wanna watch you make each other come, then fuck both of you," he rasped out, teeth sinking into his lower lip to try to distract himself from the pleasure.

Mac whimpered at that, the vibrations of his mouth on Vic's cock causing the other man to shudder as he worked his way lower, massaging Vic's length with his tongue and throat. This was going to kill him, he was sure of it, but if you're going to go, might as well go big.

Alex thrust inward, scoring a direct hit on Mac's prostate, and he groaned again, wanting that feeling again. Hands were roaming over his body, and he couldn't tell if they were Vic's or Alex's and didn't really care. He reached out, grabbing one and twining their fingers together, all the while rocking back and forth between the sweet pressure of Vic's mouth and the fullness of Alex's cock, never wanting to lose the feeling of either one.

Vic's fingers melded with Mac's, and he squeezed the younger man tight, his own whimpers sending vibrations shooting though Mac's cock as Alex slowly penetrated his ass with a finger, teasing and arousing him as he fed on Mac. His free hand wasn't idle, either. Cupping and rolling Mac's balls, Vic let his fingers slide lower, tracing a path along Mac's perineum so that he could feel where Alex and Mac were joined, trace the cock invading the younger man's ass and chart its girth while teasing the widely stretched and sensitive opening to Mac's body.

The keening noises both men made, the feel of Alex bucking inside Mac and shoving his fingers more deeply into Vic's body, and Mac wailing wordlessly around his cock was too much for the ex-cop. With a gurgled whimper he came, flooding Mac with his seed even as he nursed more feverishly on the ex-thief's flesh, wanting to taste him as well as tease him.

Watching and hearing Vic come nearly made Alex come as well, but he held onto his control with teeth and toenails, somehow managing both to hold back and continue to drive into Mac. "Come on, Macky, come for me, let me see and hear and feel you come apart, then you can watch me fuck Vic through the mattress," he urged, leaning over to watch Vic nursing on the younger man's cock.

Giving a garbled scream, Mac came, flooding Vic's mouth even as he swallowed down the remainder of the other man's semen. His body clenched around Alex's cock, and somehow he remained still, wanting to see the assassin take Vic so badly it hurt.

Vic swallowed greedily, his throat undulating against Mac's spasming cock and his tongue whipping back and forth, curling prehensilely around the younger man's shaft. Over and over he swallowed, letting the bitter-salt fluid slide down his throat until, at last, Mac began to soften in his mouth. Even then he continued to nurse on Mac's cock, the after shivers of both his orgasm and Mac's causing them to shake almost in unison.

Only when a whimpering Mac gently guided Vic away from his cock did Vic stop nursing. Instead he laid his head on Mac's thigh and gazed adoringly up at the younger man, his hands still petting in his post orgasmic bliss.

When the other two lay limp, though still shivering, Alex pulled out of Mac, gritting his teeth against the urge just to pound into him and let himself go. He knelt beside them, chest heaving as he fought to hold on, remaining motionless for a few moments to regain control. Then he moved over behind Vic, positioned himself, and pushed into the relaxed man in a single movement.

His hips immediately began to drive into his look-alike lover, nudging his sensitized prostate on every stroke, and he murmured words of love and lust to both men, beyond thought at that moment. "So fucking gorgeous together," he gasped, somehow still holding back.

Mac lifted his head, staring blearily at the two identical men, his gaze clearing as he watched Alex drive into Victor's pliant body. "Yes, you are," he murmured, reaching out with a shaky hand to stroke both their thighs, watching as they moved together with the ease of long familiarity.

Vic was lost in sensation. He heard voices but couldn't connect them with either of his lovers; all he could do was feel. Whimpering softly, he blindly reached out, hands scrabbling until they found other hands to hold on to, Mac's hands. Head tossing back and forth on the younger man's thigh, Vic felt Alex's hands on his body, playing him just the way he knew would drive Vic totally insane, finding all Vic's sweet spots and using them to his advantage.

"P-please, Mac..." Vic groaned, then released the younger man's hands to tug him down so that Vic could feast on Mac's lush mouth as Alex took him to new heights. Mac pressed next to him, Alex within him. Mac's mouth - hot, pliant and mobile against his and Alex... Alex covering, claiming him. It was everything Vic had secretly hoped and wished for but thought he could never have, but now he did. Whimpering into Mac's mouth, the older agent began to express his gratitude to his partner the only way he could, pouring everything he could into the kiss as he began to squeeze Alex tight.

The additional sensation of Vic tightening around him was too much for Alex, who had no idea how he'd held on this long already. He howled Vic's name as he drove deep into him one final time, stiffened, and exploded, one hand clutching Vic's hip, the other on Mac's arm as he sought to feel both his lovers. Groaning, he fell to one side after the last spasm wracked him, sandwiching Vic between himself and Mac.

Groaning luxuriously, Vic cuddled closer to Mac, feeling Alex follow behind, never leaving the snug cocoon of his body. "That was... you both were..." Vic was at a total loss for words.

Craning his neck backwards, he scoured Alex's mouth thoroughly, feasting on the older man's lips and teasing him mercilessly until air became a desperate need. Turning back around, he did the same to Mac, wanting to have their unique tastes mingle in his mouth. "Love you both, so very much."

Mac smiled at that, and ran a hand over both Vic and Alex's hips. "Damn fine way to spend the morning," he murmured, contemplating what he wanted more: sleep or food.

"And we'll be able to do that every morning," Alex returned to their original point with a smirk. "But right now, is anyone really that hungry, or can we get some more sleep? It's only..." He paused to peer at the clock. "Ten after seven in the fucking morning! Go back to sleep," he ordered, pulling the pillows over his head.

Vic rolled his eyes and then snuggled down into his lovers, warm and content. "Yes, dear," he replied sweetly, winking at Mac and tugging him in for a kiss.

"And whose fault is it that we're awake?" Mac yawned, grabbing a pillow for himself and stuffing it under his head. "I was asleep until several someones started chowing down on me. Hmmm... chow... that does sound good. Which of you two is cooking? I didn't get to eat last night either, and I'm starving!"

Vic groaned and buried his face into Mac's neck, then suddenly raised his head and smirked. "But I thought you were the one who used to tell me that you _liked_ protein drinks for breakfast. Seems to me you've already had a couple!"

Moving long arms and legs, Mac began nudging both Vic and Alex, attempting to get one of them out of bed and into the kitchen.

Alex grumbled under his breath about ingrates who didn't know a good thing when they had one... or could have had one, but he got up and stomped toward the kitchen, still naked. "I ought to add to arsenic!" he threw over his shoulder at the two men still reclining in his warm, comfy bed. "You're lucky I want you both conscious."

"If you don't feed me soon, I won't be!" Mac called back, though he really wasn't making much headway getting out of the bed, cocooned as he was next to Vic.

"He's cute when he's pissy, isn't he?" Vic snickered loudly, watching the play of muscle under skin. "Hey, bring some pineapples slices. We can play ring toss!"

"What makes you so certain I can cook?" Alex wanted to know, pausing halfway down the hallway to glare back over his shoulder. "Maybe I'll poison you without even trying. And get your own damned fruit!" Realizing what he'd just said, he groaned and headed toward the kitchen.

"He won't get you a fruit, Vic," Mac said solemnly, looking at his partner. "That's just plain wrong."

"I got him you, didn't I?" came the faint yell.

Vic buried his head in the pillows, his shoulders shaking silently, tears running down his cheeks as he tried very hard not to laugh too hard. But damn. Peeking over the edge of the pillow to Mac's stupified expression was all it took to make the older agent lose it completely.

"You. He... your face! Oh sweet Jesus, your expression!" Vic howled gleefully.

Shaking his head, Mac rolled out of the bed, heading for the washroom to clean up. "And this is what I get to look forward to every morning I wake up here? Man, I feel the love."

"Does everyone eat waffles?" Alex yelled from the kitchen, in a tone that implied that anyone who didn't eat them might end up wearing them.

"Maaac," Vic wheedled. "It's no worse than the insults you and I throw at each other on a daily basis. He calls you a fruit, you call me a dork, I call you an idiot, it's all good, babe."

"Whipped cream - bring lots of whipped cream," Vic shouted back, watching Mac go - "And fruit!"

"And coffee!" Mac shouted from the washroom where he was borrowing one of the other men's toothbrush to scrub at his teeth. God, how had either of them managed to kiss him that morning? "Lots of it if you know what's good for you, Number 2!"

"What did their last slave die of?" Alex groused, more for the sake of it than from any true displeasure. He actually enjoyed cooking for Vic, and he didn't mind feeding Mac either... he planned to get lots more cream from him. Shaking his head and grinning as he remembered some of the last several hours, he quickly prepared the Belgian waffles and filled a plate with the sweet treat, along with fresh whipped cream and lots of strawberries. He wondered if one of the others would be willing to be the serving platter.

He set the waffles, a pot of coffee, and three mugs on a tray and carried it to the bedroom, wondering how Mac would taste dusted with powdered sugar.

Vic, meanwhile, feeling energetic, had changed the bedsheets and joined Mac in the bathroom, taking his time to ogle the gorgeous sight before him. "You look like you belong there, you know," the older man husked, his eyes glowing. "You do belong there, here in our lives. The three of us together. We're gonna blow the roof off the Agency, you realize?" he chuckled.

Mac looking into the mirror, studying Vic behind him. Through the open doorway, he could see Alex bringing the food into the bedroom, and a fist clenched in his gut at the thought of spending every free morning this way. "Gonna blow Li Ann's brain right out her ears, you mean," he retorted, giving an easy grin before rinsing and spitting. "And Jackie something new to gush over and the Director something more to hold over our heads. Sounds good to me." Hooking his arm around Vic's waist, Mac pulled him out into the other room, inhaling deeply and moaning when his stomach gurgled. "God, that smells good. Poison me any time with this stuff, Alex. At least I'll die happy."

"I'll have you know that I'm a very good cook," Alex said, trying to sound superior, but his happy grin spoiled the effect. "Come on, guys, dig in before it gets soggy." He settled cross-legged on the bed, comfortable in his nudity, and dipped out a fingerful of cream. He lapped it off his finger like a fastidious cat, for the moment unaware of the other men's gaze.

"Sure you are, sweetie," Vic replied placatingly, his eyes sparking and dancing as he settled back against the mound of pillows, winking at Mac as he continued to tease their lover. "That's why we had the whole fire department over at the condo at least once or twice a month. You just wanted to have some eye candy to look at."

Groaning in pleasure as he forked a huge piece of waffle into his mouth, eyes glued to the sight of Alex licking his fingers, Mac tried not to choke as he chuckled. "Juf lig..." Knocking back a swig of the coffee to clear his mouth, he tried again. "You just like having lots of guys ogling each other is all. God, this is good. You can cook for me any time, Alex."

"I knew I liked you," Alex replied lightly, smiling openly at the younger man. And much to his surprise, it was true. He _did_ like Mac; this wasn't just because Vic wanted him. "Tell you what, I'll make you the best dinner you ever had later, and _he_ ," indicating Vic disdainfully, his green eyes sparkling mischievously, "can order in." He stuck his tongue out at his look-alike lover, then nibbled at a plump strawberry.

"Fine, you do that, I'll just eat with all those pretty firemen that show up to stop the five alarm blaze you set off in _my_ kitchen," Vic sassed back, flicking a dollop of cream at the elder and watching it splatter all over Alex's smooth chest.

"Mmmm, cream-covered Alex, my favorite food!" the ex-cop purred before pouncing on his lover, sending the assassin reeling back against the bed. Holding him down at his wrists, Vic smirked at Mac. "So... wanna play?"

Mac's eyes bulged outward, and he struggled to swallow the food in his mouth. Not that it wasn't a damn good idea, but... "Do you two _ever_ stop?" he laughed, hurriedly forking more of his breakfast into his mouth. Who'd ever have thought that Victor was a freaking nympho! He was going to have to make sure that he ate a lot away from the other two if he didn't want to be worn down to skin and bone.


End file.
